


Reset, and start anew

by Ivyvory



Series: Under the Hare's sign [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen, Human Administrator Ending, contains heavy spoilers for both original game and record breaker, so youre warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Ivyvory
Summary: It was not the end, but only the beginning.Record Breaker: Human Administrator ending.





	Reset, and start anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent.
> 
> Might also make this a series when I figure out a name lmao

"Saiduq, can you teach me about this part of the Astrolabe?"

  
  
Hibiki Kuze, the human Administrator, stood on the throne in the Akasha Stratum, that just had restarted. Pieces of it followed him in the shape of weird cube-like blocks, orbiting lazily around him. The main part of the ivory-colored contraption kept still under his feet and transported him, so that he didn't have to walk. He had quickly learned upon taking the throne that he simply had to will where he wanted to go to move the platform. It was useful.  
  
The Akashic record emitted a dim, blue light from a distance. Small, bright sparks orbited alongside its surface, circling a barely brighter center. They left a short trail behind them that faded to stardust, as if they were shooting stars. Meanwhile, the 'sky' above them was pitch black. A complete contrast to how it was once stuck in a cloudy, pastel sunset back when he first came to this place, only a month ago. This lack of color could probably be fixed at a later time.  
  
Alcor's words brought him out of his musings, the black-haired human looking at the red-and-black-clad Star. Once Polaris's Septentrione, but now his comrade-- and sword.

 

"The knowledge should already be dwelling in your memories, Shining One."

  
They were both working on restoring the human world, tying up the last few loose ends to make it work properly. They ventured into one of the #NaN sectors themselves, Alcor floating by his side. Code flowed like water around them, the faint humming sound being soothing to the human. It reminded him of a computer fan, which, considering the circumstances, was a pretty accurate comparison. Glass-like blocks were floating around, sometimes to form a walkway, sometimes pure decoration. All of them, though, reflected the same dim blue light that the lines of code around them emitted, smoothing the blue glow throughout the area. As the ceiling was unlit, they were the only source of light in this place.

  
"Ah, right. Still, show me anyway. It's not the same to have innate knowledge of something compared to experiencing it yourself."  
  
"Very well," the Star replied, with a smile.  
  
_A somber face. "The human that sits upon the heavenly throne would remain forever in the Akasha Stratum. They would never be able to speak to their friends, to share the same time as them. They would know the world only from a distance..."_

  
  
"Shining One... what are you planning?"

  
Alcor stared in wonder at Hibiki, who was looking at a very specific part of the sector. The very same Yamato worked on before. The human looked at one huge block of data, thinking aloud.  
  
"I remember hearing from Miyako that Arcturus and the other Triangulum existed on both planes; in the Akasha Stratum as data, and Earth, under a physical form, correct?"

  
  
Oh. Right, Miyako. He should make her fully human before he forgot. There was no need for her to still exist as anything else than a human, at least in this world.  
A small interface, with blocks of code rolling through came up in front of Hibiki. He quickly looked for, and fixed the proper lines before shutting it down, sliding it aside much like a phone application. As convenient this was, he would need time to fully get used to it. His mind was filled to the brim with new knowledge he only had begun to sparse through.  
Conjuring code out of thin air was something a little unsettling considering the contents. Yet, he found himself unfazed by it, despite knowing he should have been.

  
  
"Indeed....?"  
  
"Yet, you told me, before we moved on, that I couldn't exist as a single entity among our comrades." Hibiki turned to look at Saiduq, the light of the area making his eyes seem so much brighter than usual.  
  
"....yet I have proof of the complete opposite in front of me. Could that be interpreted as potential?"

  
  
_Cold calculations. "Of all the paths you could have followed...."_  
_A desperate reach-out. "Wait! You can't be serious!"_

  
  
Those words made the sword laugh, his hand moving in front of his mouth to hide a smile.  
"Perhaps, Shining one. May I ask what exactly you intend to do?"

  
  
_Hearing Daichi break down like that was something he never wished he would experience, but he knew that he had to do this. He could only tell him to take care before it all ended. There was no time to explain. It was better this way._

 

  
"My data was altered and removed when that device activated, correct? Or at least, it was supposed to be. So it shouldn't exist anymore in the Akashic record. That's why I'd disappear in the next world, and my status as Administrator would tie me down to this plane of existence."  
Hibiki vaguely waved at the block of code they were standing in front of, confused.  
  
"However, there is back-up data left. Why so?"  
  
"It is an anomaly, I suppose," Saiduq would slowly answer. "We are, after all, in an unprecedented situation. No being that ruled over the Akashic record ever had their own data in it at some point in their life. My guess is that this data here is not in fact your own, but rather just another possibility, one where you did not choose to go through this path. It seems incomplete, though. Do you still intend to tamper with it?"  
  
Hibiki returned Saiduq's smile.  "Don't think my potential has stilled simply because I have become an Administrator, my friend."

  
  
_Certainty that everything would turn out fine in the end. This was his hope._

  
  
The human turned around to look up at the quickly moving lines of code flowing through. They were written in a language he knew he could understand, despite only having seen it once before. Back when he and his other friends rescued Yamato in this very same place. Al Saiduq, always by his side, looked at it as well, albeit more visibly interested than the former.  
  
"....I planned to write everything from scratch, but this is convenient."  
  
The human blinked, then frowned, partly due to trying to not get blinded by the bright light in front of him, but also his thoughts he'd voice aloud.  
  
"....In these conditions, though, I cannot keep the name "Hibiki Kuze" anymore. I.... feel human, but I know... that it isn't the case anymore. There's definitely something more lingering here."  
  
The blue-eyed male looked down at his hand, idly listening to Alcor's answer. He felt power radiating from his entire being, as he was sure his friend did as well. Magic used to course through him during Polaris's trial, and that had not changed in the third world, but this was on another level entirely. It was not only due to the factors he had stolen that still resided in him. He remembered that feeling. That wasn't new. Perhaps this was... what it felt like, to be an Administrator. What it was supposed to feel like.  
  
"It would be more fitting to say that you became a Star. However, you did not keep any human traits aside from your form, and how your psyche works. You do not think like a true Administrator. Though perhaps that norm is long gone, with you sitting on the heavenly throne as of now."  
  
Hibiki sighed, taking Alcor's words to mind. Thinking like an Administrator...  
  
"......Then I need a new name."  
  
"A name, Shining One?"  
  
The Administrator shut his eyes in mild frustration, turning around to look at Alcor. "How many 'shining ones' have you encountered overall, Saiduq?"  
  
The sword would take a moment to answer, seeming to calculate the amount. "....About one thousand eight hundred and forty-six since the dawn of humanity, Shining One. Although none of them shone as bright as you, or Yamato Hotsuin," he answered with a smile.  
  
This was actually.... a lesser number than he had initially thought, what with such longevity. Still, this would not do.

  
"See, I want a new name so you can differentiate me from those other "Shining Ones".

  
"Does your human name not fit anymore?"

  
"No. Like I said, I cannot keep a human name if I am to be something else... for the remainder of eternity."

  
  
_They would see each other again, even with those restrictions. he would make sure of it._

 

  
While the thought made him slightly uneased, it led him to something that might guide him in his endeavor. Hibiki made another interface appear, perusing a long list with two fingers before having settled on something that sounded satisfying.

  
  
".....I think Arneb would sound good. The brightest star in the rabbit constellation. There doesn't seem to be any other Administrator that shares it. That is how you should refer this me, at least."  
  
"The Hare.... is it in relation to this bunny apparel you wear?"  
  
The being that named himself Arneb would laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh, busted. Was it so obvious?"  
  
"Perhaps... but if you wish for it to be, then it shall happen, Shining one. Such is the potential you have acquired now."  
  
"Saiduq....." he would frown at the other, who would simply smile once more. "My apologies, Arneb. It may take me a while to get used to it, though."  
  
The Administrator would chuckle. "Now you understand what I went through when you chose your own name as well."  
  
They kept working for a few more moments; or it could be days, it was hard to tell time in a space that didn't have any. Alcor not being much of a conversationalist, they only spoke when needed. Small clarifications and guidance about their work for the most part. The Administrator looked at one block of code one last time, satisfied with his work. They could restart the world without any further delay. Or so he thought, his companion speaking up for the first time in a while, having otherwise simply watched over him.

  
  
_He would make sure they would get to see their friends again. He wasn't one to give up._  
  
_He never were._

 

  
"....Shi- Arneb, I would have a request, if you are willing to lend me an ear."  
  
With the Administrator's focus fixed on him, Alcor kept going: "I would like to sever the last ties I have with Polaris. You can alter my data to do so. This way, I would truly become yours."  
  
There was no reason for him to deny Saiduq. Well, disregarding the odd wordplay the star used there. He doubted the joke he could make would be understood by the other. As much he liked Alcor, he was less fun to mess with than, let's say, Daichi, or maybe Io.  
  
"...Didn't the device already fix that?"  
  
"....Partly, yes. But there are some things that couldn't be overwritten with such a way."  
  
"What did you want to change specifically?"  
  
"This form- or rather, my Septentrione one- was granted to me by Polaris. While I do not dislike it, I would... like something I could share with you. As friends."  
  
"Is there something special on your mind, or....?"  
  
Alcor smiled. "....That cloth you wear always looked so warm, I must admit. I wish to have one, as well, if you'll allow me to."

 

* * *

  
  
It was finally the end of their graduation ceremony. It all came by so fast, he thought. Daichi walked towards the school's entrance for what would be the last time -- believe it or not, he actually managed to pass after all. Give the boy a golden medal. Well, he still felt dazed from the whole thing. The hype would kick in later, probably. For now, it was him and Io, walking out together. She was more what he was focused on, in all honesty. That red coat really suited her. He'd always thank.....

  
....... huh?

  
He stopped short to look up at the falling cherry blossoms, without really knowing why. It made Io call out to him, concerned for the sudden change.  
  
"What's wrong, Daichi...?"  
  
"...I feel like... I've forgotten something really important."  
  
His gaze moved from the trees to the sky -- a barely cloudy, blue sky. An ideal weather, all things considering. What was it....? What did he forget?

  
  
"Daichi!"

  
  
Someone threw themselves on his back, almost making him fall (and making him yelp, embarassingly.) A familiar yellow phone got almost shoved in his face, the lid prodding his cheek.

  
"You forgot your phone! _Again_." He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

  
"Ack! Could you _stop_ sneaking up on me?!"

  
"I'll consider it," his 'attacker' said, poking the phone a little harder against the brunette's face. "I'm not hearing a 'thank you' ...."  
  
"Yeah, Thanks. Now stop trying to shove my phone in my mouth! Jeez," he said, trying to grab his phone off the other's grasp without really succeeding.

  
"Maybe you'd remember to take it with you more that way."  
  
It took Io laughing to make them stop, Daichi finally being let go of. This way, he was able to turn around and look at a grinning Hibiki. Whom he had to thank for suggesting that red coat to give for Io's birthday.  
  
His best friend.  


* * *

  
Above, far up among the skies, two beings looked down at the trio, that moved onto another topic to discuss, walking out of the school grounds.  
They hovered in midair, the long, blue-striped ears of their white hoodies floating, as if lifted by a wind that did not exist. While their lower garments differed in color, they both shared a smile, watching over the many humans below them.  
  
_They got their happy ending. Every one of them._  


**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/cd365653c4b0fbc23280a5d90c0a9c63/tumblr_palvllmX1a1t0v4gjo2_r1_640.png
> 
> Idk how to spacing lmao


End file.
